


Voltemetron, Destroyer of Worlds

by gothjotun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothjotun/pseuds/gothjotun
Summary: My spinoff of what should have panned out after Morty got possessed by that gross parasite god. Hurt/Comfort ofc!! Soft Rick and Sad Morty, just some really tender shit between them.





	Voltemetron, Destroyer of Worlds

“I am not an unreasonable man, Beth Smith. I know children are everything to a mammal. I will spare one of their lives, you simply have to choose.”

“Summer! Summer!”

Tears immediately swarmed Morty’s eyes, stinging like bee venom in his irises as his whites reddened with salty liquid. There was no hesitation in Beth’s voice when it came to her choice. None...at all. She chose her perfect daughter over her neurotic, coward of a son.

Oh.

It made sense, but it still hurt. He would have chosen Summer as well, but it still cut deep that the choice came quite easily. It was…

Insulting. 

His mom chose Summer’s life over his. A classic dilemma, his life or hers, and it was settled without thinking.

“What’s guna happen to me?”

Morty didn’t have time to grasp much more onto that thought as his grandpa came and saved the day. Too little too late, huh. He could make out the elderly man speaking, but his head was too fuzzy to decipher most of it. 

“Wh-Wh-What’s with you assholes?”

His broken heart that was oozing with self loathing hardened into disdain. Wrath being the glue to mold the organ back together as liquid masquerading as smoke entered through his nose and mouth. 

The transparent bubble he was in popped as well as Summer’s, their chains dissolving. His sister ran towards Beth and Rick as Morty’s legs gave out, the boy collapsing to the ground on his hands and knees. The three huddled together, the old man pulling out his portal gun as he fumbled with the coordinates. 

Morty slowly raised his head, his eyes a lime green as the veins in his face radiated the glow as well.

Rick shot a portal at the ground, pushing his daughter and his granddaughter in. As he was about to close it, Morty stepped forwards.

But instead of fighting like Rick had planned, he also dropped through the portal, back into his home.

“God damn this stupid kid.” The old man groaned.

He stepped back into the house, his grandson floating, wisps of smoke swirling around his small frame as he hovered in front of his family.

“Your Morty is gone.” He laughed, his skin turning a navy blue color as objects revolved around the boy.

“I am Voltemetron, destroyer of worlds!”

“Grandpa Rick, there must be some scientific way to save him!”

“Not scientific.” He muttered, stepping towards his grandson cautiously.

“Morty, I know you’re in there. It’s me, your grandpa. I know I can be mean, but I love you, Morty. We all do, you gotta fight this thing. I know you can, you’re stronger than all of us.” Rick spoke, the boy looking confused as he floated down, his skin shifted back to its tan hue. 

His sister and his mom cheered him on, Morty looking sickly as his face blanched and liquid seeped past his mouth. The worm creature poked its head out, the three stepping back as he started to puke out the demonic god. 

Morty glanced up at his family, seeing his mom look so...disgusted. Of course he understood why but, she held that face somewhat often.

Disappointment. Disdain. Disgust. Always on her fucking face as she looked at him.

His eyebrows furrowed, the creature retracting into his body as his eyes glowed a neon color once again. 

“I’ll kill you. I’ll curse you. I hate you.” He voiced his opinion freely, feeling no remorse.

“All of you!”

“M-Morty-” Rick backed away, a look of fear flashing across his face. 

“Beth, Summer, I-I-I need you to leave.”

“I’m not leaving my little brother!” Summer protested as her mom joined in.

“Fine.” He huffed, aiming a portal beneath their feet as they dropped into a safer dimension.

Rick looked back up at Morty, his grandson trembling as he floated closer towards the old man. 

“I hate you, Rick!” He spat, more household objects revolving around his body as green lightning manifested from his hands.

“Morty, Morty, it’s okay, it’s me. I love you-”

“D-D-Don’t lie to me! Don’t you dare!” He yelled, his skin returning to a navy blue color.

“I-I know I’m an asshole, and I know I put you down a lot. And I’m sorry, I’m truly, truly sorry. I act l-l-like I don’t care, but I do. I do so, so much.”

“I’m just a shield to you! I’m just- I’m just someone w-who takes the blame when things go wrong!”

“You’re my fucking family, Morty. You’re mine. You’re my...my only friend. The only o-o-one I care about in this shit hole dimension. Got it?”

Morty looked confused, Rick could see that he was clearly struggling internally as some of the objects floating around him dropped as he lowered back towards the ground.

“Fuck, you know I’m bad w-w-with words, but it’s true. I would have chosen you, Morty. You’re- You’re all I care about in this stupid world. It’s just you and me, remember?”

“I’d-I’d do anything for you. I love you, kid. Understand?”

The boy noticed how Rick wasn’t insulting him, and how he didn’t sound facetious when he spoke. There was no hidden disgust, no resentment.

“I love you. You’re m-m-my companion. I’m proud of you, I don’t think you’re stupid, and I don’t only see you as a shield. Y-Y-You make life easier, bearable, livable. Enjoyable. You’re worth more than your learning disorder. You’re worth more than this shit family. You’re worth more than...me” 

Morty properly floated down, successful as his eyes faded from green to their natural color. The veins in his skin dialed down and all the objects dropped around him. The neon green wisps dissipated and all that remained was a boy left in tears. 

“You...You mean that?” Rick could see that his whole body was viciously trembling. 

He stepped forwards and placed his hands on Morty’s shoulders.

“Yes, of course you-” He stopped himself from saying “idiot” and chose a lesser, more playful insult.

“You dork.”

The boy’s bottom lip trembled as he shook, the old man coming close to hold him tightly. Morty held onto him like his young life depended on it, Rick closing his eyes in contentment.

“F-Fuck, I-” Morty suddenly backed away, drooling as the creature started sliding past his mouth.

Rick patted him on the back, his grandson vomiting up the parasite successfully. He took out his laser gun and shot it, the creature screaming before bleeding out and disappearing.

He knelt down, looking up at Morty before he held him close again, the boy properly crying now. 

“Those were fucking chest punches!” He wailed, gripping tightly onto Rick. 

“W-W-Why Summer! Why not me! Wh-Why does my mom hate me!”

He looked down at Rick, face scrunched in pain as tears soaked his flushed cheeks.

“I....” For the first time, Rick was left completely speechless.

“I dunno, Morty. I couldn’t say. But I know who I would have chosen.” He smiled up at the boy.

“Your family’s opinions mean very little to me. But yours do. And their opinions shouldn’t mean shit to you either.”

Morty’s inhales and exhales stuttered as he nodded his head, the boy picking at lint on Rick’s lab coat to distract himself.

“You’re more than all of my past mistakes. You’re more of the problems that I make. You’re more than your parent’s disapproval. You’re more than Summer’s petty attitude. You’re...well, you’re unique. The Mortiest Morty. My Morty. My grandson.”

The boy promptly broke down again, Rick grimacing until he realized it was a good cry.

The stitches in his heart were infected, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be healed. Morty felt his repressed anger coinciding with fresh grief, but it was bearable as his grandpa held him.

Morty held on tight, and Rick promised to never let him go.

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool cool so this is my first official fic here! Feel free to leave comments or whatever. Anything is appreciated, tell me if I should write more! 👨🌾🤙


End file.
